LEGO Batman: The Caped Crusader
LEGO Batman: The Caped Crusader is a stop motion brickfilm web series created by Billy2009, based on the DC Comics character of Batman, created by Bob Kane. The series take elements from the Batman comics, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, Beware the Batman, The Dark Knight Trilogy, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Batman: Earth One, the Batman: Arkham video game series. Characters Main Characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman: * Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing: * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: * Tim Drake/Robin (II): * Alfred Pennyworth: Recurring Characters * Commissioner James Gordon: * Detective Renee Montoya: * Detective Harvey Bullock: * Detective Ellen Yin: * Chief Clancy O'Hara: * Vicki Vale: * Silver St. Cloud: * Lucius Fox: * Luke Fox/Batwing: * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: * Detective Arnold Flass: * Detective Crispus Allen: * Julia Pennyworth: * Jason Todd/Red Hood: * Ace the Bat-Hound: * Kathy Kane/Batwoman: * Bette Kane/Flamebird: * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler: * Cassandra Cain/Black Bat: * Duke Thomas/Signal: * Julie Madison: * Sasha Bordeaux: * Chief Angel Rojas: * Van Wayne: * Harper Row/Bluebird: * Thomas Wayne: * Martha Wayne: Allies * Villains * Joker: The Clown Prince of Crimes and Batman's arch-enemy, who at first, he was once a failed comedian who quit his job at Ace Chemicals Plants and accidentally slips into a chemical pit after a encounter with Batman as under the identity of the Red Hood where he now has a white face, green hair, and red lip and becoming a homicidal psychopathic maniac. * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn: The Joker's partner/on-again/off-again girlfriend who previous was Joker's psychiatrist who than falling madly in love with him and often get mistreated by the Joker, making her how she really feel about him. * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin: * Harvey Dent/Two-Face: * Selina Kaye/Catwoman: * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy: * Basil Karlo/Clayface: * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat: * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze: * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter: * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow: * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc: * Bane: * Edward Nygma/Riddler: * Professor Hugo Strange: * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot: * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask: * Rupert Throne: * Sal Maroni: * Mark Desmond/Blockbuster: * Drury Walker/Killer Moth: * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist & Scarface: * Lonnie Machin/Anarky: * Leader of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul: ** Talia al Ghul: ** Dusan al Ghul/White Ghost: ** Ubu: ** Hook: ** David Canin: ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva: ** Krigi: ** Nyssa Raatko: * Thomas Blake/Catman: * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster: * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner: * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit: * Noah Kuttler/Calculator: * Mortimer Drake/Cavalier: * Dr. Karl Helfern/Dr. Death: * Niccolai Tepes/Mad Monk: * Dala: * Maxie Zeus: * Iris Phelios/Harpy: * Ling/Lynx: * Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up: * Marissa/Madame Zodiac: * Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton/Lady Vic: * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca: * Terrible Trio ''' ** '''Warren Lawford/Fox: ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark: ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture: * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast: * Joe Chill: * Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper: * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface: * Tony Zucco: * Klaus Kristen/Snowman: * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder: * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg: * Mr. Toad: * Margaret Pye/Magpie: Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 * 1. The Legends Begins, Pt. 1: * 2. The Legends Begins, Pt. 2: * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : Trivia *